l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Fierro "El Matascarabajos!" (pacdidj)
Fluff Background: You already know who is Fierro. Yes? Yes? Fierro is GREATEST BEETLE WRESTLER IN THE WORLD. Fierro is "El Matascarabajos!" Fierro never meets giant bug he cannot squah. All people of Hzaka love Fierro. All of them coming to watch Fierro squash Bodacious, most terrible bull beetle in all of Hzakan empire, at Grand Finals next month! Big excitement, big fun! Fierro's manager Verminaard brings him to Daunton for "pre-championship publicity tour". Is good! Is good! Fierro meets Mayor Brunt, Lord Glasston, and all important people in Daunton. They all struck speechless! They never meet beetle wrestler before. Specially not one as strong as Fierro! But after big dinner, Fierro can't find Verminaard. Where his manager go? Fierro can't get back to Hzaka without manager. Manager have checkbook... ... ... ... Wait a minute... Manager have checkbook... Fierro stuck on crummy island Daunton... Need money to get ship... Need ship to go back Hzaka... ... ... Maybe manager leave Fierro stranded on purpose?... That make Fierro VERY ANGRY! Fierro gonna squash Verminaard like puny stirge! No one make fool out of "El Matascarabajos!" Hooks: Fierro gets easily bored and confused by all the rules of law and etiquette that people follow in polite society. Life in Hzaka is ever so much simpler: squash bugs, get paid, throw big feast and pickup on groupies. None of this pay for this, don't touch that, don't pee in public, chew with your mouth closed business. Fierro will take any chance he gets to get out of Daunton and away from all its bothersome rules. Kicker: Verminaard pulled a fast one on Fierro, and though he's slow on the uptake, Fierro doesn't forget the lessons he's learned. Especially those learned the hard way. Fierro needs to find a way to get back to Hzaka before the beetle wrestling championships, or, failing that, a way to exact his revenge upon his double crossing manager. Description: Fierro is a veritable dreamboat for all the little goblinettes of Hzaka: huge, hairy, strong, slobbery, and gullible. Perfect husband material. Unfortunately, these qualities don't earn him as much esteem in regions that don't consider farting at the dinner table a compliment to the chef's cuisine. Math 'Attributes' 'Defenses' 'Hitpoints' Surges: 9 Base + 2 Constitution = 11 'Attacks' 'Class Features' *Combat Agility: You gain the power Combat Agility. *Combat Challenge: In combat, it’s dangerous to ignore a fighter. Every time you attack an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, you can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of your next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls if its attack doesn’t include you as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. In addition, you gain the Combat Challenge power. *Brawler Style: While you wield a weapon in your primary hand and your off hand is free or grabbing a creature, you gain a +1 bonus to AC and a +2 bonus to Fortitude. In addition, you gain a +2 enhancement bonus to the attack rolls of unarmed attacks and a +2 bonus to the attack rolls of grab attacks and attacks to move a creature you’re grabbing. 'Racial Features' *Oversized: You can use weapons of your size or one size larger than you as if they were your size. *Predatory Eye: You can use predatory eye as an encounter power. 'Skills' Languages: Allarian, Hzakan Trained skills: Athletics, Bluff, Intimidate 'Feats' * Level 1 Feat: Inescapable Hold * Level 2 Feat: Brawler Guard 'Regional Benefits' Background: Entertainer - Bluff class skill Equipment Wish List Tracking 'Mini Stats' blockUStart/U= UMinor/U= UMove/U= UStandard/U= UEnd/U= blockCOLOR=SiennaUBFierro "El Matascarabajos!"/B/U/COLOR - IBugbear Fighter 2/I URLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Fierro_"El_Matascarabajos!"_(pacdidj)[/URL] BConditions:/B none BPassive Perception:/B 11, BPassive Insight:/B 11, BInit:/B +3 BAC:/B 20, BFort:/B 21, BReflex:/B 15, BWill:/B 13 BSpeed:/B 5 BHP:/B 35/35, BBloodied:/B 17, BSurge Value:/B 8, BSurges left:/B 11/11 BAction Points:/B 1, BSecond Wind:/B not used, BMilestones: /B :bmelee:Basic Atk: Punch +10 vs AC, 1d8+5 dmg :branged:Ranged Basic Atk: Throw Somethin' +3 vs AC, 1d4+2 dmg, Range 5/10 BUPowers-/U/B COLOR=GreenGrappling Strike, Knockdown Assault, Combat Challenge, Combat Agility/COLOR COLOR=redTakedown Attack, Predatory Eye, Forceful Drag/COLOR COLOR=graySeize and Stab/COLOR UBCombat notes:/B/U Fierro marks any enemy he attacks until his EONT, Fierro doesn't provoke OAs when charging/sblock/sblock 'Treasure' 780gp starting wealth - 520gp bought badge of the berserker - 45gp bought scale armor - 15gp bought adventurer's kit - 10gp bought 2 large spiked guantlets _______ 190gp remaining 'XP' *1,000 starting XP *+50 XP from Desolation Island 1,050 TOTAL XP 'Changes' 'Approval' Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from judge Approval 2 Approval from judge 'Status' Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval